therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Kingston, Junior
"Alright, alright... He was annoying me!" ~Josh, admitting that he had hit Joshua because he "annoyed" him. ---- Josh Kingston, Junior is arguably the main character in The Schoolboys Series, as he is one of the four members of the Schoolboys Team, but acts as a more 'anti-villain' and respectively a "Victim" in [[Schoolboys (Film)|''Schoolboys (Film)]]. Biography 'A Regretful Mistake' ''"Sorry about that." "Yeah, I'm sorry about hitting you." ~Joshua and Josh, forgiving each other after Nicholas shoves Josh down the hill. ---- , backing away from Josh before the latter lashes out at him.]] New to school, Josh takes an instant disliking to Joshua Kerr, seeing him being easier to relate to others and more popular than himself. Jealous, he gets into a short fight with him, resulting in Josh punching his rival's nose. He then flees the scene, and runs through the school, followed by Nicholas Spencer and Nathan Jacob, Joshua's friends. This is until he is cornered in an alleyway. When Josh is held against the wall and questioned by the two to why he punched Joshua, Josh replies, "H-He was annoying me.", to which Nicholas loses his cool and tries to punch Josh, but fails, an instead punches the wall when Josh dodges. Retaliating, Josh kicks Nicholas into a bush, but Nathan defends Nicholas and punches Josh's hand, almost breaking his thumb. Nathan helps Nick up, as they watch Josh hold his thumb in agony. However, upon noticing a teacher, Nicholas and Nathan flee the scene, mirroring Josh earlier. Off-screen, Josh is given a cast by the School nurse ton help heal his thumb, and he sits down outside his classroom, thinking about his regret. After deciding to apologize to Joshua, and expecting him to be at his favorite place, The Schoolboys Spot, Josh heads over to face up to his victim. But, when he is walking around the corner, Nicholas and Nathan ambush him and bring him back to Joshua captured. Before heading back, Nathan realizes it is his "footy practice" now, and he needs to head off, leaving Nicholas and Josh alone. When Josh and Nicholas arrive, Nicholas wrongly pushes Josh down the hill in front of Joshua, but Joshua doesn't agree with Nicholas' methods, and the two help Josh up to the top of the hill again, where they sit and make up for what happened earlier with a handshake. Joshua finally forgives Josh (and possibly vice-versa) for hurting him, and together the three sit in front of the view at the mountain, Rangitoto. (This may be an unintentional mention of the company) The Pranksters "I need some ammo!" "We don't have any!" "Uh... oh, I'll get the rocket launcher. Cover me!" ~Josh and Nathan, discussing how to get Josh some more "ammunition". ---- Josh, Joshua and Nicholas had been sitting in The Schoolboys Spot, until a topic came up about cars which prompted Josh to say, "I've always wanted a Mercedes." Joshua then suddenly leaps up and tells the two that "I have to go.", to which, runs off, leaving the other confused. Before they could finish discussing this, Josh and Nicholas heard a loud yell from the Gymnasium, and just at that time, the two School Pranksters, Conor Triton and Libor Daman leaped out their hiding spot behind the two Schoolboys and run away Nick and Josh instinctively bolted towards the sound of the yell at the gymnasium to find Nathan Jacob on the ground, hurt. Nathan was too hurt to notice the fact the Josh was helping him, his former enemy, and when Josh asked if it was "class clowns" who had hurt him, Nathan replies, "Yes, it was.". Because Josh was still feeling guilty of punching Joshua, and wanted to actually be friends with the trio, he was tempted to call Nathan his "friend" when angrily stating that no one hurt his friends. After helping Nathan, the three chased down the Pranksters, who had rolled down the hill because of a "Teacher!". However, the Pranksters out-maneuvered the Schoolboys and fled up towards the classroom, still armed with their slingshots. (Which they had "shot" Nathan with) However, the Pranksters decided to 'battle' the Schoolboys with their weapons, to which Josh pretended to be an Army General with a pistol 'shooting at them'. However, after "Getting his Rocket Launcher", Josh was "shot down" by the two trouble-makers, which Nathan and Nicholas angrily charged the two. However, Nicholas was injured with two sticks, thrown by Libor, which slightly weakened him. But Nathan continued to fight out of a lust for revenge, but as Libor was about to punch Nathan, the bell rang and they all stopped what they were doing. After making up with each other, and to show off, Josh told the boys to "walk cool" back to class, which they did. 'Amnesia' "The offender... must like sushi!" ~Josh, realizing that the sushi he found must belong to the "offender". ---- The following Monday, 'General' met with Nick and Nathan to discuss where Joshua may be, as he had disappeared recently that morning. After asking Daniel Weasley where he may be, they were convinced that he was indeed lost. After a brief encounter with Coach, they decided to check the Schoolboys Spot, and found Joshua hallucinating and no memory of who they were. It was General who suggested that they bring Joshua to High King Roman for mental help. After Roman's failed attempt to hypnotize Joshua, Josh held on to Joshua so he wouldn't run away from them, and following Nathan's request, they went to the Schoolboys Spot and regained Joshua's memory. He found sushi, a clue to who hit Joshua on the head, and then asked who would dare hurt Joshua, besides General himself. A figure they nicknamed Jumper Head was seen running away from them, and they pursued. Josh was the one to finish season one while saying, "Just like old times, eh?" 'The Cycle' "Go for a run up!" ~Josh, suggesting they use a run up to 'defeat' the Wall. ---- In Schoolboys 2: The Sequel, Nicholas, Nathan Jacob and Josh Kingston Jnr. are all walking down the ramp together. Distracted, Nicholas and Nathan walk into a wall. Josh does not, but obviously states there is a wall in front of them. Since The Wall has blocked their path, they get angry and begin hitting it, and pulling out screws to weaken it. Nicholas sensibly suggests "How about we go round?", and they do. They continue their path and walk up to The Alleyway, and Nicholas and Josh get a strange feeling of betrayal here, Nathan does not as he is a realist and doesn't use imagination. They walk into the alleyway, and discover a packet of raisins, Nicholas enjoys raisins and attempts to eat them, but is stopped by Josh. Nathan then suggests they play a game of tag, and they do. Nathan tags Josh and he tags Nicholas, before he even realizes, he then chases them around the School and they end up at the same wall as before. Angry again, they start hitting the wall, and do not realize it is the same wall they previously encountered. Personality and Traits Josh is the type of boy who considers himself the leader. But, not known to him, also the outsider. He was the 4th Schoolboys Team member, and the other Schoolboys were suspicious of his seemingly 'wrong crowd' behavior. When he became a Schoolboys, he instinctively tries to become the leader, while Joshua was away. Josh has a jealousy of Joshua, but in the end he is his own (mostly) good person. Behind the Scenes *In the movie, he shared the same first name as Joshua Kerr, who is always mentioned as Joshua, while he is mentioned as Josh. (A "Junior" was added onto the end of his name to separate the characters further. *Josh's thumb was sprained during a volleyball match a few days earlier than Schoolboys (Film), this influenced the decision to have his thumb sprained in the continuity. *Josh improvised most of his lines in Schoolboys (Film) and Schoolboys 2: The Sequel. *Josh was originally created as a boy with social issues and a bad temper. His character arch has defined this even more. Naming *In non-canon continuity, Josh was given his name (An alias) by Samuel Murray. *Since Josh Kingston's name has "Junior" added, presumably his father is also Josh Kingston. *The actor of Josh is actual King of Wikia, the head of The Rangitoto Films. Can you see the connection of Josh liking Royal/Kings? King'''ston and '''King of Wikia. Trivia *Josh is commonly reffered to as the "most intelligent Schoolboy". However, it is unknown if this is true, as Joshua Kerr may be more likely. *Josh has the most lines out of any character in Schoolboys. This partially because his actor wrote the script and was in control of the lines. Appearances ﻿ * Schoolboys (Film) '' * ''Schoolboys 2: The Sequel '' * ''Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters * Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind * Schoolboys Season Two (Non-canon)﻿ Category:Schoolboys Category:Schoolboys Characters